Eyecandy
by Darkanny
Summary: Hijack week day 4: Jealousy. Don't really have a summary for this one, just that Jack doesn't like people creeping his Hiccup.


The pastry shop was one Stoick had told Hiccup about, saying how it was owned by a friend of his and he could make him a discount if he ever went and bought something. So when Jack's birthday was getting around the corner, Hiccup decided to grab his wallet, his jacket and his boyfriend and get him to choose a cake. The place was nice, a small, cozy shop in the middle of a not so crowded street at the commercial district of the city, it had a ton of different cakes, cupcakes, muffins, cookies and everything you could make from sugar and flour sorted out in neat showcases at the counter and to the outside public view.

"Cakecakecakecake" Jack repeated endlessly as he went around the place, sticking his face to the glass were some of the cakes were being shown, some full and some with empty spaces from sampling. Hiccup had to remind himself that his boyfriend was turning 18 and not 5, standing near the counter and waiting for someone to appear so they could choose.

"Can I help you?" a gruff voice spoke from behind the brunet, making him turn to come to face a tall guy with red hair pulled back in a braid, dark green eyes widening a little when the teen turned around. He smirked lightly in a really creepy way "Or maybe you can help _me_?" he then leaned a little forward over the counter, eyeing Hiccup up and down shamelessly.

"Uh…what?..." Hiccup shied back a little, trying to push his jacket over himself a little more "We wanted to buy a cake…My father told me that his friend Oswald owned this shop so I thought-"he got interrupted by the clerk, Dagur, if his nametag was right.

"My father is on vacation…maybe permanent, but I can help you in _anything _you need" okay, now it was getting really creepy, was it just him or the guy's voice was getting huskier by the minute?

"Hiccup, I saw something good over there, c'mere" thank the gods, Jack had decided to appear and take the brunet away from the creep, if anything to the other side of the shop "Excuse us a second" he then glared venomously at the guy and pulled Hiccup to the window.

"Ok, that was weird" Hiccup breathed in a little more faster than normal, glancing at the way Jack's hand seemed to be crushing his own "Jack, are you ok?"

The white haired teen was still staring at the big redhead, pulling Hiccup closer to him and wrapping his arm around his tiny waist, making sure his territory was well delimited for everyone to see "Y'know, the cake I wanted isn't here at all, we better go try somewhere else" his voice was ridiculously loud being that they were the only ones in the place, and before Hiccup had time to open his mouth he was being pulled out of the shop and around the corner.

"Jack! Stop! What was that all about?" Hiccup asked after Jack had finally decided he had put enough distance between his boyfriend and the creepy guy.

"What was _that_ all about?! Did you see the way that-that jerk was looking at you? God, I just want to go back and take his eyes out with a spoon!" he seemed really angry, walking in circles like a caged lion, making violent gestures with his hands "I mean, I understand how nobody could resist all _this_!" he said pointing at Hiccup "But you're mine, no touchy, hands off, why can't people understand that! I swear someday I'll-" he was suddenly interrupted when a warm hand covered his mouth.

Hiccup tried to contain his laughter as he spoke "Really? All that show over there just because of that? I didn't think it would bother you so much"

"It bothered me…but I didn't want it to bother _you_" Jack took the hand over his mouth and held it in his own, then pulled Hiccup closer and hugged him tightly "So…how about that cake then?"

"We could go somewhere else, or make one at my house"

Jack grinned "I'd like that, a Hiccake with a looot of whipped cream everywhere" Hiccup wrapped his arms around his pale neck, pulling him down a little.

"Now who's being a creep, huh?" he then met his lips with his own, just a small contact but enough for Jack to lose the stress the little show on the bakery had given him. "Ok then, let's get going"

"Going…where, exactly?" he asked dazedly as the brunet walked away

"To the supermarket, didn't you want a loooot of whipped cream for your cake?" Hiccup just kept on walking without turning to look at his boyfriend, who ran to catch him after a second of letting the words sink in, taking the freckled boy's hand and pulling him along a little faster.

He had a very tasty cake at the end of the day. No complains there.


End file.
